


From the Mouth of a Babe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heels and Pearls [2]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	From the Mouth of a Babe

Two days after you’d helped Daryl with Maddie, he extended the invitation for dinner that night. You insisted on at least bringing something for dessert, even though he said he was inviting, so he should make it. In the end, you told him to stop arguing and just accept it. He’d laughed and nodded. Daryl was learning that you were pretty stubborn when you wanted to be.

Liv was jumping around, excited to go next door for dinner. She picked out her favorite princess dress- Rapunzel- and had you put her hair in pigtails again, wanting to ‘look pretty’. She was currently jumping on the couch, giggling and singing to the radio. Or, rather, trying to sing along. From what you were guessing, it was some Taylor Swift song.

As you were in the bathroom, doing your makeup, you heard her little feet coming down the hallway. Smiling, you looked into the mirror and saw her grinning at you. “Can I help you, Liv?” You asked softly.

“Daryl’s handsome, isn’t he momma?” She giggled when you blushed. Her head cocked to the side, watching you put your lipstick on. “Are you putting lipstick on because you want him to kiss you?” Her eyes were wide, and innocent as she asked. 

Your eyes went wide as you froze. “What?” You asked, turning around completely. “Why on Earth would you ask that?” It certainly wasn’t something that she’d have learned from you, after all.

She shrugged. “Because when Hannah wants Daddy to kiss her, she puts on her ‘kissing lipstick’.” She explained as if it was nothing. “And if she wants a ‘good time’, she tells her friends she wears her ‘fuck me heels’.” Hearing that come from your daughter’s mouth was shocking.

“Olivia Dawn!” You gasped. “Did she say that in front of you?”

“Uh, I was supposed to be in bed and went looking for a drink. She was on the phone.”

Groaning, you shook your head. “Don’t you ever say that again, do you hear me? Looks like I need to talk to Hannah.” You sighed. You got along with Hannah, always had, but she was a bit on the wilder side of life. She was excellent with Liv and treated her like her own, it was simple things like this that happened now and then. “Go play. I’ll be out in a minute.” You shooed her gently, letting her know that you weren’t mad at her.

“Okay. I’m sorry, momma!” She skipped off, humming, back to her carefree self.

You turned back to the mirror. “Rather have her singing about Lizzie Borden…” You muttered to yourself as you checked your hair, recalling the song that you’d sung as a child while jumping rope. You’d kept everything light and simple, but it was still nice to have an excuse to feel pretty. Your dress was a baby blue, went to your knees, and you’d paired it with a pair of white flats.

Walking out into your apartment, you found Liv sitting at the coffee table, coloring. “Look, Momma! I made Daryl a picture.” She grinned up at you, holding up the picture.

Smiling you crouched next to her. “What is it?” You loved the stories she came up with sometimes. Children’s imaginations always astonished you.

“That’s me, and you!” She pointed to one part of the paper. “This is the rainbow, and that’s Daryl and Maddie. We just have to go over the rainbow! Like in the Wizard of Oz. Except, can we skip the mean witch?” Her little forehead scrunched together, making you laugh.

“Promise- no mean witches. Come on, let’s get to Daryl’s.” You stood up, holding out your hand to help her up. Her small hand clutched the paper and she ran ahead of you.

Once you had the pie you baked, you followed her to the door, and into the hallway. It seemed that she was at his door in just a few steps. She was excited.

* * *

Daryl was stirring dinner when Maddie started to cry, so he rushed to get her. As he was picking her up, he heard the two of you at the door. His long legs moved him through the hall to open the door. “Evenin’. Don’t you look pretty, Miss Liv.” He smiled down at her. “Are you a princess?”

“You’re supposed to say that to momma!” She pointed out. To her, it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He laughed. “Well, forgive me.” His blue eyes went to you. “You look very nice, Y/N.” He told you sincerely. You blushed and nodded a small thanks.

“That’s better!” Liv sighed as if she’d been waiting all day for that.

“Come on in. Maddie’s fussy, so it may be a few before dinner is finished.” He told you.

You smiled softly at him. “Take the pie, give me Maddie.” You told him, holding out the baked good. Daryl was about to argue and you raised an eyebrow. “Mother’s know, remember?” You teased him. He relented and took the pie, leaving your hands free to take Maddie. “Come here, princess.” You said gently.

Daryl watched you for a minute, a soft smile on his face, before heading back into the kitchen. He could hear you singing softly to her. It had killed him when Maddie’s mother left, but he was starting to think that things would work out for the better.

Maddie’s fussing calmed slightly as you sang to her, even he seemed to calm at the sound. You put emotion into it, so you weren’t singing empty words.

* * *

After dinner, and dessert, Liv fell asleep on his couch, her shoes kicked off. He didn’t mind, said it was a look into his future with Maddie. “How about this?” You started. “Once a month, I take Maddie for you overnight. You can catch up on sleep, binge watch whatever you’d like, go out with friends, whatever.” You smiled. “You do a lot for her, you deserve some time for yourself, too.”

He blushed and smiled. “Uh, that’s kind of you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I have a question,” Daryl admitted.

“What’s that?” You asked, confused.

“What if I want to take you out?” He asked nervously, hoping that he wasn’t embarrassing himself.


End file.
